


Thousand Down

by Pepper (Zalt)



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Crack, Drabble, Halloween, implied thryce
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-23 02:46:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21312904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zalt/pseuds/Pepper
Summary: So if you post within a week it still counts as a Halloween contribution, right? :}
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Thousand Down

Arihnda left the turbolift, hesitating as she considered the unfamiliar walkways. Garish signs, broken streetlights, frightened people hurrying past without looking around.

She frowned in a worried way, then headed for the next turbolift with quick, nervous steps.

As she entered the darkened corridor leading to it, a gang of smirking men converged on her slowly, gloating at their prey.

There were no witnesses.

Afterwards, she pulled out a pocket mirror to dab away the blood stains on her face.

Her eyes glowed red with the Dark side, more fiery in the aftermath. Almost like Thrawns. 

She smiled, and left.


End file.
